The present invention relates generally to systems for driving, steering, and leaning a three or four wheel vehicle. Prior art shows that inventions that lean all four wheels have a direct connection to the steering wheel and/or leaning apparatus.
My invention is equipped with an independent steering apparatus, steering wheel or handlebar.
My invention is equipped with an independent lateral leaning apparatus with weight transfer on a passenger compartment or a mechanically assisted lateral lean, in the turn or on a hill.
My invention shows the ability to drive all four wheels in the most extreme leaning situations including sharp turns, or steep hillsides, whereas other inventions show a limited leaning capability with no obvious telescopic drive shaft to drive any of the four wheels mounted on the tilting suspension.
Driving a leaning vehicle with three wheels would be easily accomplished with a single wheel in the back or front, like a motor cycle.
My invention however, shows all four wheels being driven with a telescopic CV slide shaft combined with a dog bone for clearance with little or no limitations to its max lateral leaning ability.
Some inventions have tilting bodies which give the passengers the feel of a motor cycle in a turn, this puts the passenger in a deceiving situation due to the stationary upright tires being in an unnatural position in a turn instead of sliding these vehicles would have a tendency to flip.
All leaning vehicles in a fast turn can experience what's known in the motor cycle racing world as a high side, whereas the leaning vehicle starts to slide in the turn and abruptly stops sliding, which whips the person in the opposite direction of the turn.
On my invention if there were tires sliding in the leaned turn, a driver could push a button mounted on the steering wheel or handle bar that would engage a pinion locking device, similar to a ratchet pawl mounted on the frame to lock the lateral leaning vehicle in place, while maintaining complete control of the vehicle in the turn with a steering wheel or a handle bar.
My invention has a frame on the suspension that maintains level to the ground independent from the passenger compartment and wheel lateral lean, this would maintain the suspension frame, central chassis, and the body level to the ground, eliminating the opposing tilt associated with any extreme lateral leaning vehicles.
The body could then be constructed with a lower profile, meaning a safer turn and a lot less top heavy for high speed turns or transversing a hillside.